The Heirs of the Throne
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's been a few days since the wedding and now Freddy and Chica have learned that they are going to be parents but they have a big surprise when they learn that they have three kids.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys what's up, two stories in two days, which means I've done it once again yup, I'll see if I can beat that record tomorrow or not, I don't really care though. Anyways the main reason why for me not uploading as much is my job; yup I got a job. I hope you enjoy this story as the final story for the "Queen series". I'm also taking story request once again: so if you have a story you want me to write then let me know and I will write them for you. Take care everyone and remember to LIVE ON!"**

_The Heirs to the Throne_

#

It had been a few days since Freddy and Chica had gotten married. Everything seemed normal around the pizzeria for the past few days. Foxy peered out from pirate cove. The camera moved in front of the cove looking directly at him before shutting off. Foxy took that chance to run out the cove running down the hall heading to the office. The guard saw him coming and closed the door. Foxy glared through the window at him.

"Screw off," the guard said, "loser."

Foxy scratched the window with his hook before walking away. He entered stage room where Bonnie was sitting on the larger stage playing his guitar.

"Hey bud," he said.

"Hey," Foxy snapped.

"What happened now?"

"The damn guard just flipped me off."

"We'll get him soon."

"Oh yeah when?"

"Soon, don't worry pal."

"Yeah, yeah,"

Foxy sat down onto the stage beside Bonnie. They continued talking when Chica came into the room from the kitchen. They looked over and noticed that she had a lot more pizzas than she usually does. They looked at each other confused.

"Hey Chica," Bonnie called, "what's with the extra pizzas?"

"I'm just really hungry," Chica replied.

"But I thought that you've been feeling sick,' Foxy called.

"I am but also very hungry," Chica said sitting down into a chair near the stage.

"Say where's Freddy and Gold," Foxy asked.

"In the back room," Bonnie answered, "working on bills."

#

Freddy sighed as he stared at the bill in his hand. Golden Freddy was busy writing checks to pay off the bills. Freddy looked up at the clock on the wall.

"There are a lot of bills this month," Freddy said with a sigh.

"Well the company has installed several lights and other things that use electricity, gas or water."

"We also have to pay for what we used from your wedding a few days ago."

Freddy nodded before going back to the bills. Golden Freddy had finished signing the last of the checks. The door opened and Bonnie popped his head into the room.

"Hey guys," he said, "I just got a repair job so I'm heading out."

"Okay Bonnie," Freddy replied, "just make it back in one piece."

#

Chica was throwing up in the bathroom. She groaned as she wiped her mouth. She stood up and walked to the sink to wash her mouth. She made sure that she got everything off her face before stepping out into the way. She walked over to the stage room where the boys were. Freddy and Foxy were talking while Golden Freddy was putting the checks into envelopes. Chica walked over to them. She had seen Bonnie leave for a repair job which wasn't a surprise. Freddy and Foxy looked over when they noticed her.

"Hey Chica," said Foxy.

"Hey boys," she replied.

"Are you okay," Freddy asked.

He was right there in a flash. Golden Freddy looked up to see Chica's face. He got up and walked over to her. Freddy had wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. Golden Freddy studied her face putting a hand on his chin.

"Chica," he said, "could you come with me? I need to get a better look at your system."

Freddy and Chica followed him into the back room. Golden Freddy opened the door to let them into the room first. They stepped into the room. Freddy helped her onto the table as Golden Freddy entered the room.

"Freddy," he said, "could you please leave."

"But," said Freddy, "I think that I should stay, she is my wife after all."

"I know that, but I need to do my job properly."

Freddy was about to protest but Chica told him that she was fine. Freddy sighed and turned to his wife. They kissed before he headed out the door. He stepped out and heard the door close right behind him. Foxy walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine captain," he said.

"I know," Freddy replied, "I'm just worried."

#

"So, where are they now," Bonnie asked.

Foxy had told him what was going on when he came back. Freddy was walking back and forth while staring over at the back door.

"They're still in the room," Foxy explained.

They heard the door clicked making them look over. Golden Freddy popped his head out the doorway. They walked over toward him.

"How is she," Freddy asked.

"Bonnie, Foxy," said Golden Freddy, "why don't you two go scare the guard for a bit. I need a word with Freddy alone for a minute."

"Okay then," they replied as Golden Freddy and Freddy entered the back room.

Chica was sitting on the table. She looked over to see Freddy and Golden Freddy enter the room. Golden Freddy closed the door behind them.

"Why did you get Freddy," she asked.

"Well, this does involve him as well," Golden Freddy explained.

Freddy walked over to his wife while they talked. He wrapped his arm around her before turning to Golden Freddy with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on Gold," Freddy asked.

"Well, I don't know why you two will take this news."

"What news," Chica asked.

"You are going to be parents," Golden Freddy replied.

Both Freddy and Chica were speechless. Golden Freddy left the room to let them talk. Chica looked over at Freddy still processing the news.

"A baby," said Freddy finally able to speak.

"Y-yeah," was all Chica could say.

"This is amazing news," said Freddy.

Chica just smiled; they had talked about having children before but this was still a shock. Freddy was smiling as he imagined the baby running around the pizzeria.

#

"Yep, we're going be playing babysitter," said Bonnie.

Freddy had told him and Foxy the good news. They were happy for them but they knew that meant another mouth to feed. Chica and Freddy were planning on the baby's room. They had already picked a room for the baby. Foxy and Bonnie were sitting on the stage chatting as the happy parents were talking about how they should decelerate the baby's room.

"Well, we knew that it was coming," Foxy replied, "so, we better start reading babysitting books."

They laughed. Golden Freddy walked over toward the two boys. They looked at him.

"What's up Gold," Foxy asked.

"There is something I didn't get a chance to tell them," Golden Freddy said looking over at the couple.

"What was that Gold," Bonnie asked.

"I'll tell you but don't tell them, just yet," Golden Freddy said, "I want to surprise them."

The two boys looked at each other confused. Golden Freddy whispered to them. Their eyes widened as he pulled away staring at them.

"Please tell me that you're joking," said Bonnie.

"I'm not but let me tell them."

#

Chica and Freddy were putting the room for their new arrival when Golden Freddy entered the room.

"Hey Gold," said Chica, "Did you come to help us?"

"No," Golden Freddy replied, "there is something I need to tell you both."

Before he got the chance to say anything Chica hit the floor hard. Freddy was quick to her side. Golden Freddy knelt down as something shot out from her body. Chica cried out as two more objects came out of her body.

"Three eggs," said Freddy.

"That's I wanted to tell you," Golden Freddy said, "sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"Are you alright Chica," Freddy asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Freddy and Golden Freddy helped her up to her feet and sat her down into a chair then they picked up the eggs and wrapped them up in a blanket. Golden Freddy walked off leaving them alone with their eggs. Freddy gently set down the eggs into the crib that they just set up with the blanket still wrapped around them.

"This is a surprise," said Freddy.

"Yeah," Chica replied breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Chica," he asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "I just to take it easy for a bit."

Freddy walked over toward her. He sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They looked over at the eggs in the crib.

"We may need more cribs," said Freddy.

Chica laughed as she agreed with him. They smiled at each other before looking back at the eggs.

#

"This one is done boss," Bonnie called.

Freddy had asked him to help build some furniture for the babies. Foxy was helping Chica clean the eggs. Golden Freddy walked into the room with a box in hand. He looked through the boxes and pulled out several blankets.

"When do you think that the eggs will hatch," Foxy asked Chica.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon."

"OW!"

They looked to see Freddy holding his hand. Bonnie was examining his hand. Foxy and Chica went over to see if he was okay.

"What happened," Chica asked.

"Freddy hammed his hand by accident," Bonnie explained, "I don't see anything wrong. Does your hand hurt boss?"

"No, not anymore," Freddy replied, "thanks for checking for me Bonnie."

"No problem boss."

#

Freddy was in a meeting with Candy, Baby and other resultant owners. It was typical for this to happen. Chica was holding one of the eggs cleaning it while the other two eggs were sitting beside her. Cindy; who had come over with her brother walked toward her.

"Hey Chica how are the eggs doing," she asked.

"They're doing just fine," Chica replied, "I can't wait for them to hatch."

"When they do hatch would you let me know," Cindy asked, "I want to be here for you."

"Thanks that's very nice of you."

Foxy and Bonnie were making their way to the door that led to the back of the pizzeria. Chica had noticed that they a dirty wet rug and a mop.

"Going to play mop ball," she asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to play outside," said Bonnie looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're bored so we're going to play for a bit," Foxy added.

"Okay, just make sure you clean up once your done,' said Chica.

"We know," they replied before heading out the door.

"They are weird," said Cindy.

"They are but at least they aren't causing trouble for once," Chica replied.

"Pretty soon that would be your kids that cause the trouble."

Chica nodded as Cindy laughed. They continued chatting as the egg in Chica's lap began to move. Chica looked down when she felt movement in her lap. Cindy looked to see a foot kicking the shell off. A small fist shot out through the shell. Chica gasped as the shell fell apart and a small version of Golden Freddy was sitting in her lap.

"Gold," Cindy called out.

Golden Freddy had teleported into the room when he heard his name being called and saw the child in Chica's lap.

"When did this happen," he asked.

"Not too long ago," Chica replied.

"Cindy go get Freddy please," Golden Freddy asked turning to Cindy.

Cindy nodded before running off to find Freddy. The second egg began to move on the stage. Cindy had come back with Freddy as well as several others. Freddy walked over to see his first son sitting in his mother's lap. He smiled at him before watching the second egg hatched. A small version of Freddy was sitting there crying out. The third and final egg was starting to hatch. Freddy had picked up their other son as their third child had hatched.

A small version of Chica sat there crying like her brother. Chica grabbed her daughter and turned to Freddy with a smile on her face. Freddy smiled back holding his second son. Cindy had gone and came back with Bonnie and Foxy in toe.

"They hatched," Foxy cried.

"Why do you think that I came and got you," Cindy teased.

"So," said Bonnie, "what are their names?"

"They just hatched," Chica replied, "so they don't have names yet."

"I think that one," said Foxy gesturing to the one in Chica's lap.

"Should be named after Gold."

"He doesn't have be, just because he looks like me," Golden Freddy replied.

"I like Goldie," said Chica.

"I do too," Freddy replied with a smile.

"How about FJ for this little guy that looks like his father," said Bonnie.

"That's a good name," said Chica, "I agree."

Freddy blushed making Candy chuckled. Baby turned to the final child. She studied the child before turning to Chica.

"What about her," she asked.

"CJ," Freddy said quickly.

"You want to name her that," Chica asked.

"Yes, she looks just like her mother," Freddy replied.

#

The three children were playing with their toys on the stage while the adults were chatting. Chica looked over at her children with a smile on her face.

"They are so cute," she said.

"Yeah they are," Freddy replied smiling at his children.

"Ya know," said Foxy, "I seem to notice that Goldie barely cries."

"Yeah, he's a pretty calm kid," Bonnie added.

"Well, that's our son," Freddy replied, "I'm sure that he'll be that way for a while."

"To be honest," said Chica, "I hope that he means a calm child for the rest of his life."

"Either way we'll still love him," said Chica, "nothing can change that."

"That's right, we love them," Freddy added.

CJ began to cry as FJ bumped her accidently. Chica ran over to comfort her daughter. Freddy was right behind her. Chica smoothed her daughter while calmed FJ as he started to cry now. Goldie just kept quiet and played with his toys.

"Here all better," said Chica, "now smile for mommy."

Goldie looked over at his siblings and held out the toys that they were playing with. They took the toys and held them close.

"Well he is a good big brother," said Freddy.

"Yeah, I'm glad that he is," Chica said with a smile.

They turned to each other and smiled before they kissed. The kids kept playing with their parents watching them.

#

The children were put to bed for the night. Freddy and Chica walked into their bedroom. They climbed into the bed and curled up to each other.

"Today is a good day," said Chica.

"Yes it was," Freddy replied, "I love waking up with you by my side."

"You're so sweet, my teddy bear."

"My beautiful queen."

They smiled then kissed before calling it a night. Tomorrow was another day and they would be spending it with their children. Their lives are now complete with their three beautiful children.

#

"Man, those kids are really noisy," Foxy groaned.

"I guess so," Bonnie replied.

"Hey Bon, are you alright man?"

"Well, this whole thing with Freddy and Chica starting a family, it just makes me think."

"What about?"

"About finding someone for myself."

"Oh, you mean the girls,"

"Yeah, don't you think about Mangle at all?"

"I do, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her."

"I feel the same about my angel."

"I'm sure that we'll see them again."

"Yeah, we will."

#

Golden Freddy stood there in the back room. He let out a sigh as he looked over to a box in the corner. He walked over toward the box and opened it. The puppet popped up from the box. He waved to him. Golden Freddy nodded in return.

"It's been a long time old friend," the puppet said, "what have I missed?"

"Freddy and Chica are married now and have three children now," Golden Freddy explained.

"I see," the puppet replied, "it's a shame I couldn't be there for the wedding."

Golden Freddy nodded as he walked toward the door that led to the basement. He opened the door and gestured for the puppet to follow him.

"So, you found them, I take it," the puppet asked.

"Yes, Freddy and I found them four weeks ago but we didn't activate them until I made the repairs that were needed."

"I understand."

They made their way down the stairs to the basement. They walked down the hall until they reached a back room where six animatronics were sitting there.

"You managed to repair them," said the puppet.

"Yes, but I activate them yet," Golden Freddy explained, "I'm still missing some parts."

"I'll help you the best I can."

#

The end


End file.
